Love Hurts
by FluttershyMagic222
Summary: Kitty takes Jack home after finding him injured.


Kitty was becoming quite bored on her night shift. She laid in the conference room, staring at the ceiling. She reached into one of her pockets and pulled out her wallet; inside was nothing but some change, her license and a few photos. She pulled out a rather old photo of her and her former partner, Jack Rabbit. It was just a simple picture they took on one of their dates. She smiled for a moment but it disappeared as soon as it came. A loud thump was heard from a far. "Finally, some action!" Kitty dashed out of the room to go and investigate. Down the hall, she could see the silhouette of the trespasser. She leaped out, blaster in hand, ready to fire. "Hold it right there!" The figure turned around and Kitty recognized him. "Jack? What are you doing in here?!" Kitty was close to firing but she stopped when she saw that the rabbit was injured. "Hello, Kitty. Great seeing you here; I'm not doing so good…as you can probably see." Jack had some minor bruises on his face, his suit was ripped in some places and he had a cut across his leg; bleeding immensely. "W-what happened to you? How did you get in here?" "Someone forgot to lock the front door…and I-"Jack passed out before he could finish. "Jack!"

Jack woke up, a bit dazed. He looked around and noticed he wasn't at T.U.F.F. HQ anymore. Rather, he was in a room he hasn't seen for a while. "This looks like….Kitty's room." Jack was lying in Kitty's bed; he tried to sit up but was only greeted with a sharp pain. He yelled as he fell back down onto the bed. Kitty then walked into the room, with a worried look on her face. "I see you're awake." "What happened?" "You passed out so I brought you here," Kitty replied as she sat down next to him. "Why did you bring me here? I thought you would have sent me back to the slammer." Kitty paused for a moment before placing a hand on Jack's forehead. "You're a bit warm; wait right here." Kitty left the room and came back with a wet rag. She placed it on the rabbit's head and gave a slight smile. Jack was puzzled. This was the top secret agent Kitty Katswell. Why would she bring an enemy into her home let alone let him lay in her bed. "…You never answered my question." "Well… you didn't seem well…I thought it would have been wrong to send you to prison in the condition that you were in." "So if I wasn't in this condition, would you have taken me away?" Kitty nodded and then pulled the covers down. Jack just now realized that his clothes were gone, aside from his underwear. He could see the small bruises spread across his body. Kitty was examining the cut on his leg though. She cleaned it out earlier, so it didn't look as bad as before.

"How did this happen to you?" Kitty asked still staring at the gash. "That's none of your business," Jack answered looking away. Kitty didn't feel like fooling around. She got her claws and started to poke at the wound. Jack bit down on his lips, trying to hold back the scream. "Tell me what happened!" Kitty demanded. "Are you crazy, woman?! Stop that!" "Tell me first!" "Alright, I got into a fight because of a bad deal! Now, please stop!" Kitty pulled her claws away, feeling bad for what she did. "I'm sorry, but I knew that was the only way to get you to answer me." Jack didn't answer; he was trying his best not to cry. He hasn't felt pain like this for a long time. Kitty re-cleaned the wound and put the covers back over Jack. Jack was taken aback by all of this. He couldn't believe Kitty, the person he betrayed and tricked many times, was helping him. "You didn't have to do this…" "I wanted to though." "Why?" Kitty fell silent. She glanced over Jack and sighed. "Cause…I still have feelings for you." "You what?" Jack couldn't believe what he heard. Kitty repeated herself and Jack still found it hard to believe. "I-I'm…" "Jack?" Kitty asked interrupting him. "Yes?" "Do…do you still….love me?" "I-I don't know. I'm rather confused about that."

Jack knew that probably wasn't the best way to answer, but that's truly how he felt. "Sometimes I will think back on the dates we've had…but-"

Before he could say anymore, Kitty got on top of Jack and gave him a kiss. He moaned pulling Kitty closer to him. Kitty broke away and blushed. Jack was sort of disappointed once it was over. "Too short for you?" Kitty giggled. Jack blushed shifting his gaze away from her. Kitty began to purr and laid her head onto Jack's chest. His heart began to race. He was going to push Kitty back until the smell of her perfume entered his nose. Jack began to have flashbacks of when he and Kitty were still partners; fighting crime, protecting Petropolis and making out once the day was over with. Jack lightly kissed Kitty's forehead. He then started to pet Kitty making her purr louder. The purrs were arousing Jack a little bit more than he expected. Kitty lifted her and stared into Jack's eyes with lust. "Jack…" "Yes?" "I…well…I feel a bit-""Hot?" Jack interrupted. Kitty blushed and nodded. Jack was feeling horny himself. Kitty giggled and rubbed a hand against Jack's face. "I haven't had sex since the last time you were in here." Jack chuckled. "Wouldn't it be wrong of you to have sex with me in my condition?" "Not if you want it," Kitty purred. Kitty lowered one of her hands and placed it between Jack's legs. He moaned slightly, biting down on his lips trying hide the sounds. "Aww Jack, don't hold back." She pulled down his underwear and exposed his erect member. Kitty had forgotten how big her ex really was.

She couldn't control herself. She lowered her head and gave Jack a blowjob. Jack winced and moaned from the sudden pleasure. Kitty loved the noises that Jack was emitting and sped up only to hear more. Jack couldn't hold it in. He was going to release. "Kitty agh I…I'm about to-"Kitty then pulled away and grinned at the rabbit. "No, not yet. Jack…I want you." Kitty stripped off her clothes and shoved Jack's erect cock right into her wet pussy. "AAHHHH YES!" Kitty screamed with pleasure. She humped Jack vigorously, shouting his name as loud as she could. "AGH Kitty, stop!" "BUT IT FEELS SO GOOD! AAHH JACK YOU'RE SO BIG!" Kitty continued, going harder and harder. Jack whimpered cause of the pain. Kitty's leg bumped against his wound, causing him to cry out in pain; but Kitty mistook it as a cry of pleasure. "Oooh Jack, I'm gonna cum! You love my pussy, don't you?!" "You're hurting me, you cunt!" "OH JACK, HARDER I'M ALMOST THERE!" "I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" Kitty shouted as she finally reached her climax. She fell onto Jack and kissed him passionately. "God, I forgot how good that felt. I love you, Jack." "I forgot how rough you were….." Kitty then realized what she had done. She could see that Jack was tearing up a bit from the pain she caused. Kitty kissed him gingerly and apologized for what she did. Jack hugged her and accepted the apology. Kitty kept Jack at her house for a week and every night they would have sex just to pass the time.


End file.
